Laser devices are common place and find utility in thousands of highly varied applications in every section of modern society, including consumer electronics (printers and CDs), information technology, science (spectroscopy) medicine (surgery), industry (cutting), law enforcement, entertainment, and the military (rifle scope).
Lasers also find utility in recreational devices such as those associated with the well-known game of laser tag for positioning the laser on another player in the game, and sports training where, for example, a laser may be used to correctly align a golf club shaft and as an aid for the golfer to check his grip on the club and the position he assumes for addressing a golf ball.
Although associated and utilized in a variety of applications, to date, no known lasers are used in a sports conditioning device, and more specifically, in a sports conditioning apparatus wherein a laser device projects a laser beam to a target for use as a point of reference during, among other things, operation of the conditioning apparatus. Such a sports conditioning apparatus as described below, is configured and designed to improve the flexibility, strength, and control, of among other things, the hips and core structure of a user, while ingraining patterns of movement directly applicable to comparable movements used in a variety of sporting activities.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a conditioning apparatus and related methods, and more particularly to a sports conditioning apparatus having an illumination source such as a laser device to project a laser beam to a target for use as a point of reference during, among other things, operation of the conditioning device.